Voldemort's Power-- The Longbottoms
by Ophelia1
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BOOK IV!!! Anyway, this is my new series which shows diffrent people's POV about how Voldemort tore apart their families. This one is about the Longbottoms.


Voldemort's Power—The Longbottoms  
  
  
  
A/N—I may do a 'Before Hogwarts' for Neville; I can't decide if I'm going to continue that series. This is a new series, about the time leading up, the time of, and the time after Voldemort *hurt* the particular family. This one is about the Longbottoms, and is in someone's different POV each time. Since we don't know what the Longbottoms are like, we just have to go by Dumbledore by saying he was very popular.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer—Frank Longbottom, Voldemort, and all the other Harry Potter people belong to J.K. Rowling. Whatever doesn't belong to her, I must own.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter I, Part I, Frank Longbottom  
  
  
  
James Potter's Visit  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
My name is Frank Longbottom. I am a Auror for the Ministry of Magic. I have a wife, Angela, and a son, Neville. He is a little under a year old. My wife was also an Auror. She now stays at home with Neville.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe how Barty Crouch does things; just kills the Death-Eaters as soon as he finds them. You're supposed to bring them back alive, just as Alastor does." I shook my head. "I have no clue how he rises in the Ministry that way. You bring them back alive so you can question them."  
  
  
  
Angela pushed her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Well dear, Barty is quite popular. Maybe that's the reason he keeps rising."  
  
  
  
James Potter was sitting in our living room with us. "You two are very popular also. For crying out loud, Frank, you've been recommended to be Minister before!"  
  
  
  
Neville looked up from his spot on the floor, where he was playing with a toy broomstick. "Bary! Bary!"  
  
  
  
I laughed. "I think I talk a bit to much about Barty. Before long, Neville is going to be repeating what I say about him. No, Neville, it's Bar-tee. Bar-tee. And James, I'm flattered. As if you and Lily aren't popular! I've heard stories…" I trailed off. I was two years older than James.   
  
  
  
He laughed. "Oh yes, I was the most popular trouble maker of the school. And of course, there's Alexander Spinnet…"  
  
  
  
Alexander was five years older than I was. He had was also an Auror. I was good friends with him. He didn't like Barty Crouch. And I didn't think that Barty was quite fond of Alexander. "Not to mention Arthur Weasley…"  
  
  
  
Arthur worked for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. He spent most of his time with Alexander using pranks on professors.   
  
  
  
"But still, I wonder why he isn't prosecuted for that. Did you know that they think his son is a Death-Eater?" Angela asked.  
  
  
  
"I've heard that," James started, "I'm not sure weather to believe it or not…"   
  
  
  
"They also think that Ludo Bagman is," Angela added.  
  
  
  
"Bagman?" I was startled. "Isn't he the one who is a Beater for the Wasps?"  
  
  
  
"That's the one," Angela said. "Please excuse me, I must take Neville to bed." She picked Neville up off of the floor, and walked up the stairs to Neville's room.  
  
  
  
I decided to change the subject. "So, how's Harry?"  
  
  
  
"Quite good. He's active. Just the other day Sirius took him for a ride on his broomstick. You should have seen Lily yelling at him," James replied. "We must get him and Neville together some time."  
  
  
  
I nodded. "It would do Neville some good."  
  
  
  
James stood up. "Well, I must be going. Lily will be worried and not to mention tired. Harry never stops. Tell Angela thank you for everything."  
  
  
  
"No problem, James. Anytime."  
  
  
  
"Come over sometime. And bring Neville." He Apparated out.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Chapter II, Part I, James Potter  
  
  
  
Voldemort's Quest For the Longbottoms  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I left the Longbottoms' feeling quite better. They felt the same way about Barty Crouch. I didn't trust his son.   
  
  
  
Anyway, my name is James Potter. I'm an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. I have a wife, Lily, and a son, Harry who will be a year old July 31st.   
  
  
  
I Apparated back in our living room, where Lily was rocking Harry to sleep.   
  
  
  
"Hey Harry," I said walking to the rocking chair. "How's my little man?"  
  
  
  
Harry smiled up at me.   
  
  
  
"James! He's never going to get to sleep at this point!" Lily said sternly.  
  
  
  
"Oh well," I said and went into the kitchen to get the paper.   
  
  
  
I looked down at it. It had a front page article about Voldemort by Rita Skeeter. I handed it to Lily. "I'll put Harry to bed."  
  
  
  
I picked up Harry and set him in his crib. "'Night Harry." I leaned down and kissed him.   
  
  
  
I walked back down the stairs. "James, do you know who Voldemort is after?"  
  
  
  
"Everyone?" I guessed.  
  
  
  
"No. The Longbottoms. That's who he has his Death-Eaters after now," She replied.  
  
  
  
"You mean Frank and Angela Longbottom, right?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. Because they have took down so many of his favorite Death-Eaters; Nicholas Nott, Severus Snape…"  
  
  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"How did you find out?" I asked her.  
  
  
  
"Tammy Bell found out. She told me."  
  
  
  
I knew to trust Tammy. She had inside information, and didn't make things up. He brother, Jason, was a spy. He was also an Animagus, so he hid out a lot where Voldemort was hiding. "Should we tell them?"  
  
  
  
"I just sent an owl to Angela."  
  
  
  
"Does he know where they are?"  
  
  
  
"No, but some of his Death-Eaters do."  
  
  
  
And the Death-Eaters could find him. We had many traitors on our side.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter III, Part II, Angela Longbottom  
  
  
  
The Death-Eaters  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Frank! Frank!" I yelled. I had just gotten an owl from Lily Potter.  
  
  
  
He ran up the stairs to Neville's room. "Yes?"  
  
  
  
I handed him the letter. He read it. "My God!"  
  
  
  
At that moment Neville woke up. He looked as if he was about to cry. I picked him up and started rocking him in my arms.  
  
  
  
"So, Jason found out today…" Frank began then another owl flew in the window.   
  
  
  
Frank untied the letter and started reading. "Yes, this one's from Jason—he said basically the same thing as Lily… 'Frank and Angela, Voldemort's Death-Eaters' are after you. Barty Crouch's son, to be exact. Be careful and watch your back. Sincerely, Jason Bell.'"  
  
  
  
"Barty Crouch, Jr.?" I was stunned. I knew Alastor was right about Crouch's son. Now he was after us.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As I was fixing breakfast the next morning, the doorbell rang. Frank went to answer it. The next sound I heard was the sound of him struggling. I knew it was Crouch's son. Then, he ran into the kitchen and tied me up. Next thing I knew was that I heard Neville screaming and that I was knocked out.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Longbottom is up," A oily voice said. "Go get our Lord."  
  
  
  
I heard the sound of footsteps walking out of the room. I was still bound and gagged. I wiggled enough to see Frank laying beside of me. I wanted to cry out for him, but I couldn't. I could still see his chest moving up and down, so I knew he was alive.   
  
  
  
The sound of footsteps returned. This time I could see two pairs of feet. "Well, well, well. The Longbottoms. The Longbottoms who took out some of my most faithful Death-Eaters, Severus Snape, Igor Karkaroff, and so many others. Now you will pay."  
  
  
  
The ropes instantly fell off Frank and I. The first instinct I had was to run, but I couldn't. It was the Imperius Curse. He was controlling us. I started fighting it, but it was to powerful.   
  
  
  
"I believe that I want to make you pay for your damage." Voldemort laughed an evil, high pitched laugh. He grabbed his wand out of his cloak pocket. "Crucio!"   
  
  
  
The pain I felt was beyond anything I ever felt before in my life. He did it over and over again. I felt myself going slowly insane by each curse.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter IV, Part III, Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Voldemort's Aftermath   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Luckily, we found Frank and Angela when we raided Voldemort's hiding place the next day. They had went insane. I took them to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I went to their house the same day and found Neville. I took him to his grandmother and told her what happened.   
  
  
  
The next week we had tracked down Barty Crouch Jr. and had him on trial by the end of the month.  
  
  
  
"Bring them in," Barty Crouch, Sr. said. His voice echoed through the dungeon.   
  
  
  
There were Dementors throughout the dungeon. I wasn't fond of them.  
  
  
  
"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law," Crouch said clearly, "so that we may pass you for a crime so heinous—"  
  
  
  
"Father," Crouch's son said. "Father, please—"  
  
  
  
"—that we have rarely heard the like of it in this court." Crouch said loudly, to cover up his son's voice. "We have heard the evidence against you. You stand accused of capturing an Arour—Frank Longbottom—and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse, believing him to have the knowledge of the present whereabouts of your exiled master, He-Wh-Must-Not-Be-Named—"  
  
  
  
"Father, I didn't!"  
  
  
  
"You are further accused," bellowed Crouch, "of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank Longbottom's wife, when he said that he would not give you information. You planned to restore He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to power, and to resume the lives of violence you presumably led while he was strong…"  
  
  
  
I knew that wasn't the only reason. Voldemort sent him out also because he had took out so many Death-Eaters…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Part V, Part III, Rosemary Longbottom  
  
  
  
The First Visit to Frank and Angela  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I carried Neville out to my car. We were off to see his mother and father. He started to realize that his parents weren't here.  
  
  
  
I put him in the car seat and walked to the front of the car and got in. I drove to the hospital. When we got there, we walked in the door and into their room.  
  
  
  
Neville started acting up. "Mummy! Daddy!"  
  
  
  
I was about to cry. They didn't notice who we were—Frank's mother and their son.  
  
  
  
My brother, Algie, was there also. He took Neville and left me to sit with them. "Oh Frank, Angela."  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore had met us there. "Rose," He began. "I'm so terribly sorry."  
  
  
  
I didn't know what to say. "That damned man," I started. "Look what he did, Albus! He basically took away Neville's parents, and my son and daughter in law!"  
  
  
  
He looked down at his feet. He shook his head. The twinkling in his eyes was gone, just as it had been when he brought Neville to me. "Rose. I-I-I don't know what to say."  
  
  
  
"Why? Why?" I asked him.  
  
  
  
"Would you like to know why he did this to them?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," I sobbed.  
  
  
  
"Because, as you know, Frank and Angela were Aurors and Barty Crouch's son came to get them. He took them to Voldemort and he tortured them to this point. He is now in Azkaban."  
  
  
  
"And he deserves it!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, he does," Albus began. "All the pain he has caused with Voldemort…"  
  
  
  
I shuddered. Albus noticed. "I really don't see what's so wrong by calling him by his proper name—Voldemort."  
  
  
  
He walked me out of the room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N II—Okay, I know everybody may have been a little OOC, but it's my fic. This took me just about all day to write, so I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. As I was writing, I didn't remember why Frank and his wife were tortured so since they were Aurors, I just used the Death-Eater part. Uh, J.K. owns most of the testimony, since I took most of it out of the book. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 30, pages 594-595.) That's about it, and thanks for reading and please review or I'll set my Death-Eaters on you!  



End file.
